Wrong Way
by allbeautydies
Summary: Sam's mother was a sweetbutt, until she overdosed on Heroin, leaving eighteen year old Sam with no one but the club - who doesn't even want her. She is treated poorly until Happy and Kozik are patched over. They may not treat her poorly, but they only use her for one thing: Sex. So what happens when Sam starts to develop some feelings?


**THIS IS ALL FOR FUN. DON'T TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY. CHARACTERS WILL NOT ACT LIKE THEMSELVES MOST OF THE TIME. AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE CRITICISM, DON'T BE MEAN ABOUT IT. **

**SUMMARY: "Sam's mother was a sweetbutt, until she overdosed on Heroin, leaving eighteen year old Sam with no one but the club - who doesn't even want her. She is treated poorly until Happy and Kozik are patched over. They may not treat her poorly, but they only use her for one thing: Sex. So what happens when Sam starts to develop some feelings?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy in any way. Only the characters that you do not recognize. **

* * *

The first time that Happy Lowman lay eyes on the girl, he knew he wanted to get her into bed. She was by far the hottest sweetbutt that he had seen, which was saying something because he had seen _a lot. _The girl sat by herself, looking down at her hands which were placed on the table, holding a shot of bourbon whiskey. A cigarette rest between her lips. He abandoned the corner he was standing in and sauntered over to the girl. She was wearing a low cut shirt, and he couldn't stop staring at her tits.

As he approached, she looked up. Icy green eyes bore into his own brown – almost black ones.

"Name?" He asked her. She seemed surprised by the fact that she was being spoken to.

She took a drag from the cigarette and took the shot of Bourbon and said, "Sam."

He stuck his hand out towards her, to which she gave him a confused look. "Take my fucking hand," he said to Sam.

Sam placed her hand in his and asked him, "What are you doing?"

Happy grunted. It was the most obvious thing. She was a sweetbutt, she should know what was about to happen. But her face said that she was utterly confused. "I'm gunna screw you into oblivion, girl."

Her eyes widened. "No! I'm not a sweetbutt." Happy sighed.

"Then what the fuck are you?" He questioned.

She pulled away from him. "My mom was one, but she died. I'm stuck here until I have somewhere better to go."

That earned a groan from Happy. "If you ain't a club kid, you got no right to be here."

Sam's eyes dropped to the floor. "I know," she mumbled. "But this is the only place I have to stay and no one has kicked me out yet."

"Listen to me," He began. "As long as you're in this clubhouse, you are gunna do what I say. Now come on."

"Where to?"

"My room," he told her with a smirk. "I told you I was gunna fuck you into oblivion. But don't worry baby girl, I'll be gentle." He winked.

He led her to his room and she sat down on the bed with a sigh. She didn't want to do anything. She wasn't the kind of girl to mess around if she wasn't in a relationship - which was something she had only experienced once, but she was dumped immediately due to the boy finding out where she stayed majority of the time.

"Clothes," Happy said. "Take them off."

Sam looked up at him, suddenly having more courage than before. "You _do _know that this can be considered rape?"

He smirked. "It's only rape if you don't like it. Trust me girl, you want it. We both know you do."

"No I don't," She got up and brushed past him. She almost made it to the door when he grabbed her by the arm. His dark eyes made her nervous. The longer she was in his presence, the more nervous she became.

"You walk out that door, and you're makin' a mistake."

Ripping her arm out of his grasp, she smiled at Happy. "Look like I'm making a mistake then." And with that, she walked out, heading straight for the bar. She wasn't twenty-one yet but no one ever questioned her.

Sam sat down next to a familiar blonde Son. She always remembered seeing him around with various women but never actually bothered to learn his name.

He looked at her and smiled. "Are you new around here? I would have remembered seeing that body of yours before."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she told him no.

"Kozik," the blonde said. He stuck his hand out for her to shake. She laughed and took his hand in hers.

"Sam."

"Sam!" He repeated. "Wanna go to my room?"

She rolled her eyes this time, not missing the look she received from Kozik. "No thanks, I have better stuff to do. I'm not a whore."


End file.
